Sly Cooper: Anniversary of Anarchy
Sly Cooper: Anniversary of Anarchy 'is a game exclusive to the PS3, PS4 and PS Vita. It is a crossover between Sly Cooper and Sonic the Hedgehog. It is developed by Sanzaru, Sucker Punch and SEGA. It is an open world title that has branching worlds made up of four timelines per episode. It is also one of the longest games in the series, with it having 16 episodes. It also has 4 DLC level packs. Plot Ten years after Thieves in Time, the Cooper Gang has found Sly's location; Ancient Egypt! But before they could travel to the time period that their leader is trapped in, a mysterious black hole sends them back in time to the Emerald Coast; crashing the van and causing it's parts to scatter! After the gang reunite in the first episode, they find out that someone or something has been altering Sly's past adventures! Now it's up to the Cooper Gang and the Sonic Heroes to find out what's causing these time anomalies to both Sly and Sonic's pasts before it's too late! Gameplay The gameplay is much like Thieves in Time mixed in with Sonic the Hedgehog. With each episode having 12 treasures, some that can only be unlocked with the abilities of Former Villains! Sonic's parts of gameplay are as you would expect for the blue blur: Full of speed, full of rings, and full of Badniks! Much like Sonic Generations, Sly also has a Classic form! Meaning that some levels are modeled in terms of gameplay as the first Sly Cooper game! And that instead of sneaking around, you have to make your way to a Treasure Key and deal with hostile guards and tons of clue bottles! And for the first time in the series, you can guess the number without any clue bottles! But you can still collect the bottles if you want! Each level also has 4 bonus missions in which you need to deal with a group of 8-bit enemies known as Anomalings to restore the chronological flow of the timeline. Characters This is a list of characters that appear in the game. Playable characters are boldfaced Cooper Gang *'Sly Cooper (Voiced by Kevin Miller) *'Classic Sly Cooper' (Voiced by Josh Keaton) *'Bentley' (Voiced by Matt Olsen) *'Classic Bentley' (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) *'Murray' (Voiced by Chris Murphy) *'Classic Murray' (Voiced by Travis Willingham) *'Carmelita Montoya Fox' (Voiced by Grey Griffin) *'Classic Carmelita' (Voiced by Salma Hayek) *'The Guru' (Voiced by Terry Rose) *'Penelope' (Voiced by Annette Toutonghi): The RC Specialist. After being rescued in Episode 9's fourth mission: Snapping Back the Mousetrap; it is revealed that she had betrayed the Cooper Gang due to her being brainwashed by Clockwerk, and is forgiven for her betrayment and became apart of the Cooper Gang once again! *'Classic Penelope' (Voiced by Hynden Walch) *'The Panda King' (Voiced by Kevin Blackton): The Demolitionist. Originally a member of The Fiendish Five, he had changed his ways after his defeat. His fireworks can activate multi-target treasure doors; which is something that Carmelita can't do with her Shock Pistol! *'Dimitri Lousteau' (Voiced by David Scully): The Frogman. Originally a member of the Klaww Gang; he was once a passionate art student who tried to become a famous painter with his trapeze inspired style known as Kinetic Aesthetic; but due to harsh feedback he began a life of crime. After gaining help from the Cooper Gang in retrieving his grandfather's diving gear, he became the team's frogman and ally to the Cooper Gang. Former Villains Upon defeating them in Boss Battles, these villains form an alliance with the Cooper Gang when they are snapped back to their crimeless lives. *'Sir Raleigh the Frog' (Voiced by David Scully) *'Muggshot' (Voiced by Kevin Blackton) *'Mz. Ruby' (Voiced by Kimberly Jones) *'Rajan' (Voiced by David Scully) *'Contessa' (Voiced by Gloria Manon) *'Jean Bison' (Voiced by Ross Douglas) *'Don Octavio '(Voiced by David Scully) *'General Tsao' (Voiced by Leo Chin) *'El Jefe' (Voiced by Nolan North) *'Sheriff Toothpick' (Voiced by David Lodge) *'The Grizz' (Voiced by Fred Tatatsciore) *'Miss Decibel' (Voiced by Eliza Jane Schneider) SEGA All-Stars These characters may not be from the Sonic Universe, but they sure as heck have been in his All Star Spinoffs! Some who have faded from memory come back to bring some nostalgia! *???? *???? *???? *???? *Chuck D. Head: The Decap Attacker. A mummy created by a made scientist to save the land of the living, he can throw his head at his enemies and is quite rebounding! Making multi guard areas a breeze! *Sparkster the Opossum: The Rocket Knight. The protector of a Possum inhabited kingdom, he helps the Cooper Gang defeat an army of Anomalings during a bonus mission. *NiGHTS: The Journeyer into Dreams. She helps Sly practice the newest kink in his Venice disguise; the ability to soar through the sky, making air travel a breeze! *???? *???? *Zobio and Zobiko *???? *Vectorman *???? *???? Sonic Heroes *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (Roger Craig Smith): The Fastest Thing Alive. *'Classic Sonic' (Jaleel White) *'Miles Tails Prower' (Kate Higgins) *'Classic Tails' (Kate Higgins) *'Knuckles the Echidna' (Travis Willingham) *'Classic Knuckles' (Eric Stuart) PlayStation Trophies *Stealing Time and Speed (Platinum): Obtain all other trophies Episodes *Prologue: Delusional Insanity (After Sly lands in Ancient Egypt, he enters into the palace that he saw when he landed in the timeline. But what lies in there might be more then Cooper had bargained for!) #Tide of Total Terror #Eclipsed Sunset Snake Eyes #Vicious Voodoo Redo #The Predator's Spice of Life Awakens #A Tangled Web of Wickedness #The Nefarious Menace of the Northern Lights, Eh! #The Black Water Rises #Midnight Masquerade #The Baron Bites Back #Tsao or Never #A Sea of Black Arms #Feud in Japan #The Sly, The Bad, and The Murray #Frost and Found #G.U.N.N.E.D. Down #Madness Made Metal Jobs There are a total of eight jobs in each episode, and four bonus jobs in which you must deal with Anomalings; pixilated monstrosities lead by the mysterious Miss Glitch. Tide of Total Terror #A Throwback Approach #High Class Hi-Jinx #Ghastly Gunboat Graveyard #Eye of the Storm (Boss Battle: Chronolocked Sir Raleigh the Frog) #Poachers of the Coast #Ocra Anarchy #Panic through the Palmtrees #Fools in the Pool (Boss Battle: Whirlpool Machine) #Invaders from Space! (Anomaling Bonus Mission) Origin: Space Invaders #The Last Family (Anomaling Bonus Mission) Origin: Robotron 2048 #Beach, Blanket, Paperboy (Anomaling Bonus Mission) Origin: Paperboy #Toobin' for a Brusin' (Anomaling Bonus Mission) Origin: Toobin Eclipsed Sunset Snake Eyes #A Rocky Rerun The Badniks seemed to have fused themselves with the rubble to improve their armor, use Bentley's bombs to blast these rocky robots to bits! #Boneyard Beatdown #Back Alley Brawl #Last Call (Boss Battle: Chronolocked Muggshot) Snap Muggshot out of his chronolock and get him on your side!) #Pinballs and Parole [Description: Blast through the Casino Park and collect as many rings as you can!) #Bingo Banditos [Description: VIP chips are scattered throughout the Bingo Highway, collect all 20 of them to get one step further to the Penthouse!) #Casino Circus Night [Description: The Casino Night Zone is fused with Circus Park! Best not to leave this timeline empty handed! Clean out Eggman's vault and keep an eye out for collectables! #Makin' Deals with the Eggman (Boss Battle: Egg Dealer) #Burger Buffet (Anomaling Bonus Mission) Origin: BurgerTime #Barfly Blues (Anomaling Bonus Mission) Origin: Tapper #Golden Gauntlet of Greed (Anomaling Bonus Mission) Origin: Gauntlet #High Roller's Pinball (Anomaling Bonus Mission) Origin: Pinball Vicious Voodoo Redo #The Dread Swamp Paradox #The Beast Rises Again #A Dangerous Descent #A Deadly Dance (Boss Battle: Chronolocked Mz. Ruby) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? (Anomaling Bonus Mission) #???? (Anomaling Bonus Mission) #???? (Anomaling Bonus Mission) #???? (Anomaling Bonus Mission) The Predator's Spice Of Life Awakens #???? #???? #???? #???? (Boss Battle: Chronolocked Rajan) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? (Anomaling Bonus Mission) #???? (Anomaling Bonus Mission) #???? (Anomaling Bonus Mission) #???? (Anomaling Bonus Mission)